Conventional lip shrouds on Whisler-type bucket lips are held in operative positions relative to the lips by some type of pin or wedging hardware. This hardware is subject to loosening during operation of the excavation bucket, and the loosening allows the shroud to move back and forth, causing wear of the bucket lip. In many cases, the hardware drops out completely thus allowing the shroud to fall off the bucket. This causes down time to replace the shroud or, in the alternative, it causes extreme wear on the lip if not immediately replaced.
Conventional lip shrouds are generally of one piece construction. This means that the same shroud can protect the front of the lip and the bottom of the lip. Usually one or the other wears out first, but the whole shroud must be replaced.
Because of the drawbacks of conventional lip shrouds and the way they are mounted, a need has arisen for improvements in such shrouds and the way they are coupled to other parts of an excavation bucket. The present invention satisfies this need.